gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4
Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution IV is the fourth game in the Revolution series. It makes a few firsts: First game to switch from English to Japanese voice acting as a North American release, the first to include a storyline from the manga, the first to include the largest number of characters in a Naruto game (that's 89, if you didn't realize), and the first to feature tag-team story modes. It is also on the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo Wii U. It was originally called Clash of Ninja Project 2014. *The game will have about 500 playable characters from Part I and Part II. *The storyline goes up until the Invasion of Pain arc. *The graphics have now officially improved. *This is the first Clash of Ninja game that allows you to switch from English to Japanese versions (Second, if counting the PAL version of Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3). *Tag-team battle modes have been confirmed. *This will be the first Clash of Ninja title to be released on a console other than the Nintendo Gamecube and/or Wii: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 will also be available for the Nintendo Wii U. As far as everything goes, still going put up any more good information until December 4th, 2014; Which is when the idea will be done. See ya' around... Gameplay It is the sixth installment to the English Clash of Ninja series and is the fourth installment to American Revolution series. It will be released in América on December 4, 2014. Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 covers the Kazekage Rescue arc, Sasuke and Sai arc, Hidan and Kakuzu arc, Itachi Pursuit arc, Pain Invasion arc, perhaps the Five Kage Summit arc having confirmed Danzo, perhaps Confining the Jinchuriki arc, parhaps Shinobi World War arc and Ten-Tails Revival arc as playable and features 500 playable characters. Characters Roster *Naruto Uzumaki (can enter a Demon Fox Mode, One-Tailed form, Two-Tailed form and Three-Tailed form, also playable in a Sage Mode form, can enter a Four-Tailed form, Five-Tailed form, Six-Tailed form, Imperfect Tailed Beast Mode, Seven-Tailed form and Eight-Tailed form, also playable in a Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Naruto, also playable in an Tailed Beast Mode) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Sasuke Uchiha (can activate Sharingan, also playable in an Kirin Sasuke outfit, also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with an Akatsuki outfit, also playable in an Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke form, also playable in an Susanoo Sasuke form, also playable in an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke form, also playable in an Susanoo Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke form) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Sai *Sakura Haruno (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Kakashi Hatake (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable with an ANBU outfit, also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Yamato (also playable with an ANBU outfit) *Sora (can enter a Demon Fox Mode, One-Tailed form, Two-Tailed form, Three-Tailed form and Four-Tailed form) *Iruka Umino *Rock Lee (can activate Eight Gates, Gate of Rest, Gate of Life and Gate of Healing) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Neji Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Hizashi Hyuga (can activate Byakugan, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Neji's Mother *Tenten (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Might Guy (can activate Eight Gates, Gate of Rest, Gate of View and Gate of Healing) *Kiba Inuzuka (also playable in a Food Pills) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Akamaru *Hana Inuzuka *Tsume Inuzuka *Kuromaru *Three Haimaru Brothers *Kiba and Hana's Father *Shino Aburame (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Shibi Aburame *Shino's Mother *Muta Aburame *Hinata Hyuga (can activate Byakugan, also playable in an Awakened form) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Hanabi Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) *Hiashi Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) *Hinata and Hanabi's Mother (can activate Byakugan) *Kurenai Yuhi *Shikamaru Nara (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Shikaku Nara *Yoshino Nara *Ensui Nara *Chõji Akimichi (also playable in a Super Expansion Jutsu) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Chõza Akimichi *Chõji's Mother *Torifu Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Inoichi Yamanaka *Ino's Mother *Santa Yamanaka *Asuma Sarutobi *Kotetsu Hagane *Jiraiya (also playable in a Imperfect Sage Mode form) *Tsunade (can activate Mitotic Regeneration) *Tsunade's Father *Tsunade's Mother *Yugao Uzuki *Gaara (can enter a One-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Shukaku and Full One-Tailed Shukaku form, also playable in a Sand Platform) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Kankurõ (also playable with Puppet Scorpion Mode) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Temari (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Karura *Yashamaru *Baki *Itachi Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable in a Susanoo form, also playable with an ANBU outfit and Reincarnated form) *Kisame Hoshigaki (also playable in an Samehada Fusion Mode) *Deidara (also playable in a Flying Art, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Sasori (also playable while in Hiruko and Human Puppet Mode, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Tobi (can activate Sharingan, also playable with an Masked Man outfit) *Hidan (also playable in a Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (also playable in a Shinzo Mode, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Yahiko *Pain (Deva, Asura, Human, Preta and Naraka Paths playable, also playable white in 2 Animal Paths) *Konan *Nagato (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Nagato's Father *Nagato's Mother *Zetsu *Young Orochimaru *Orochimaru (can enter a Snake true form, also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Dosu Kinuta *Zaku Abumi *Kin Tsuchi *Kabuto Yakushi (also playable white in Kabutomaru, can enter a Snake Kabutomaru true form) *Yoroi Akadõ *Misumi Tsurugi *Suigetsu (also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Karin (also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Jugo (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Haku (TS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Haku's Mother *Haku's Father *Zabuza Momochi (TS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Mangetsu Hõzuki *Kushimaru Kuriarare *Raiga Kurosuki *Jinpachi Munashi *Ameyuri Ringo *Fuguki Suikazan *Jinin Akebino *Mizuki (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Anko Mitarashi (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Kabuto's Sensei *Young Hashirama *Hashirama Senju (also playable in a Sage Mode form) *Old Hashirama *Mito Uzumaki (can enter a Nine-Tailed Kurama form) *Old Mito *Tobirama Senju *Young Tobirama *Butsuma Senju *Itama Senju *Kawarama Senju *Hashirama, Tobirama, Itama and Kawarama's Mother *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Biwako Sarutobi *Sasuke Sarutobi *Konohamaru Sarutobi (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Moegi (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Udon (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Ebisu *Jirõbõ (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Kidõmaru (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Tayuya (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Sakon and Ukon (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Kimimaro (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Ahiko (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Guren (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Takishi (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Tsukushi (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Nurari (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Kihõ (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Kigiri (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Gotta (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Yukimi (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Towa *Komachi *Bando *Kagura *Chiyo *A (can activate Lightning Release Armor) *Killer B (can enter a Four-Tailed Version 1 form, Seven-Tailed Version 1 form, Eight-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Gyuki and Full Eight-Tailed Gyuki form) *C *Darui *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki (can enter a Nine-Tailed Kurama form) *Young Kakashi *Obito Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Rin Nohara (can enter a Three-Tailed Isobu form) *Young Danzõ *Danzõ Shimura (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Torune *Shikuro Aburame *Torune's Mother *Fu *Mei Terumí *Ao (can activate Byakugan) *Chõjurõ *Õnoki *Akatsuchi *Kurotsuchi *Young Madara (can activate Sharingan) *Madara Uchiha (can activate Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable in an Susanoo form, also playable with Susanoo Kurama Mode, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Old Madara (can activate Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan) *Guruguru (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Young Izuna *Izuna Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Tajima Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Madara and Izuna's Mother *Shisui Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Second Mizukage (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Fourth Kazekage (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Mu (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Third Raikage (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Third Kazekage *Second Kazekage *First Kazekage *Third Mizukage *First Mizukage *Second Raikage *First Raikage *First Tsuchikage *Dan Katõ (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Shin (also playable with Reincarnated form) *Midare *Aoi Rokushõ *Ryusui *Shigure *Ugatsu *Yudachi *Fugaku Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Hikaku Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Inabi Uchiha (can activate Sharingan, also playable with Reincarnated form) *Chiriku *Yugito Nii (can enter a Two-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Matatabi and Full Two-Tailed Matatabi form) *Yagura (can enter a Three-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Isobu and Full Three-Tailed Isobu form) *Rõshi (can enter a Four-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Son Goku and Full Four-Tailed Son Goku form) *Han (can enter a Five-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Kokuõ and Full Five-Tailed Kokuõ form) *Utakata (can enter a Initial Jinchuriki form, Six-Tailed Version 1 form, Six-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Saiken and Full Six-Tailed Saiken form) *Fu (can enter a Seven-Tailed Version 1 form, Seven-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Chõmei and Full Seven-Tailed Chõmei form) *Nawaki *Fukai (can enter a Eight-Tailed Version 1 form, Eight-Tailed Version 2 form, Partial Transformation Gyuki and Full Eight-Tailed Gyuki form) *Fukai's Uncle *Fukai's Father *Fukai's Mother *Bunpuku (can enter a One-Tailed Shukaku form) *Kagami Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Setsuna Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Tekka Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Teyaki Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Uruchi Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Yakumi Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Yashiro Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Mikoto Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Baru Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Naka Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Naori Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Rai Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Tõka Senju *Dark Naruto *Menma (alternative universe of Naruto) (can enter a Demon Black Fox Mode and Black Nine-Tailed Kurama form) *Kinkaku (can enter a Six-Tailed Version 2 Kurama form) *Ginkaku *Hoheto Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) *Kõ Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) *Tokuma Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) *Murakumo Kurama *Unkai Kurama *Uroko Kurama *Yakumo Kurama *Tenzõ *Jibachi *Kurobachi *Suzumebachi *Agari Kaisen *Arashi *Hanzaki *Jigumo *Kagerõ *Kamikiri *Kotohime *Sasame *Menma *Shiin *Futa Kagetsu *Mai Kagetsu *Tõbei Kagetsu *Tsukiko Kagetsu *En no Gyõja *Hãto *Hotaru *Shiranami *Tonbee *Fukusuke Hikyakuya *Kyuroku Wagarashi *Idate Morino *Jirõchõ Wasabi *Hõki (Watari) *Hokushin *Nagare *Yota *Hyuga Elder (can activate Byakugan) *Uzumaki Clan Leader *Kaguya Clan Patriarch *Yotsuki Clan Member *Tsuchigumo Chief *Hagoromo Õtsutsuki (can enter a Ten-Tailed Shinju form) *Hagoromo's Brother *Asura (can enter a Tailed Beast Mode) *Indra (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable in a Susanoo form) *Kaguya Õtsutsuki *Hagoromo's Father Enemies *Kagari *Mubi *Oboro *ANBU *Samurai *White Zetsu Army Stages *Ramen Ichiraku *Ninja Academy *Hokage Monument *Hidden Leaf Main Gates (Day, Night) *White Forest of Dead Trees *Great Naruto Bridge (Day, Mist) *Gamabunta's Chamber *Akatsuki Hideout *Orochimaru's Lair *Tenchi Bridge *Mount Myõboku *Land of Rain *Hospital Rooftop *Lair of the Uchiha *Land of Rivers *Hidden Sand Village Gates (Day, Night) *Great Toad Sage's Monument *Silent Shrine *Silent Movement Plains *The Final Valley 1 *The Final Valley 2 *Hidden Mist Village Gates *Ichiraku Ramen Shop Evening (Day, Night) *Leaf Forest (Day, Night) *Hidden Leaf Pillar Chamber *Chunin Exams Finals *Hidden Leaf Riverside *Forest Hideout *Warehouse Road *Tanzaku Castle *Hidden Eddy Village Gates (Destroyer) *Gokage Summit Lobby *Grassy Lands *Hidden Leaf Ruins *Planetary Devastation Impact Site *Wrecked Ichiraku Street *3rd Training Field *Jail House *The Nine-tailed Fox's Room *Intersection *Mountain Pass *Kazekage's Mansian Rooftop *Leaf Academy Rooftop *Shirato Street *Summit Outskirts *Results Trivia *With the release date of the Wii U stated for release on December 4th, 2014, do you think that we will be seeing the 4th installment in the Clash of Ninja series? *As confirmed the playable Akatsuki Kakashi, because the Kakashi killed the Rin Nohara therefore he became evil and betrayed Hidden Leaf Village and he was to Akatsuki. Category:Wii games Category:Wii U Category:Wii U games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Naruto Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:2014 Category:2014 video games